


I liked you so much, we lost it

by lovinglybored



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglybored/pseuds/lovinglybored
Summary: Kenma Kozume is a famous musician that is singing his last song at the concert while reminiscing memories of his loved one, Kuroo Tetsurou, who is in the audience.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	I liked you so much, we lost it

“𝖨 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖾𝗒𝖾𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗍𝖾𝗇𝖽 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝖼𝖺𝗋𝖾.“

A blushing Kuroo looked away from Kenma.  
Kenma chuckled at him and blushed slightly. His heart was in ecstacy. He never wanted this to end.

“𝖨 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝗆𝗉𝗅𝖾𝗌 𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗋𝗇𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗆𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝖾𝖺𝗋.“

Kenma scrolled through his instagram and clicked on Kuroo’s profile. He looked at Kuroo’s latest post and frowned.

“𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗁𝖾𝗋.“

Kenma sighed and still liked the photo.  
’You sure she’s just a friend?’

“𝖨 𝗄𝗇𝖾𝗐 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗌𝖼𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖽.“

Kenma turned off his phone and grabbed his guitar. He started playing a few songs about heartbreak.

“𝖨 𝗅𝖾𝗍 𝗆𝗒𝗌𝖾𝗅𝖿 𝖿𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗉𝖾𝗋 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗉𝗋𝖾𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖽.“

’I still love you. I hope you know that.’

“𝖨 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗌𝗁𝗂𝗋𝗍, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖨 𝗀𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗆𝖾𝗅𝗅.“

Now in the present Kenma looked at the audience as he sang the lyrics of his new song. He’s now a popular singer with many record breaking hits.  
He scanned his eyes through the crowd and was surprised to see a familiar face.

’Kuroo.’

They both locked eyes before Kenma looked to his side and saw the girl he was with. 

’Alisa... So they made it huh?’

Kenma quickly looked away and closed his eyes as he continued the song.

“𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗈𝗇 𝖽𝗂𝖿𝖿𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗇𝗍 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗃𝖺𝖼𝗄𝖾𝗍 𝖨 𝗎𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗐𝖾𝖺𝗋.“

Kuroo looked at Kenma on the stage. He never told anyone but he still loved him. After all this time. He knew the song was about him.  
Kenma looked at Kuroo who was slightly crying? He shook the thought of his head and continued. 

“Wear this.“ Kuroo plopped onto Kenma’s shoulders his jacket.

“I’m not cold.“ Kenma replied.

“Your body says otherwise.“ Kuroo said pointing to Kenma’s shivering body.

Kenma rolled his eyes and silently thanked him. They both walked in a comforting silence until Kuroo reached his home.

“This is my stop. See you tomorrow Ken.“ Kuroo said.

“I told you not to call me that.“ Kenma mumbled and gave Kuroo his jacket.

“No no no. I’ll get it tomorrow. Keep it.“ Kuroo said shutting the gate. 

Taking one last look on Kenma and shouted “GOODNIGHT KEN!!!“ 

Kenma chuckled silently and walked off going to his house wearing the jacket Kuroo gave him.

“𝖨 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗌𝗈 𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀. 𝖲𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝗂𝗍'𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝗋𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾𝖺𝗋.“

“Kuroo are sure she’s just a friend?“ Kenma asked.

“Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?!“ Kuroo shouted.

“HOW ABOUT YOU ASK ME HOW I FEEL?!“ Kenma shouted back.

It stunned Kuroo. Kenma rarely shouts and he knows it.

“Alright. How do you feel?“ Kuroo asked stubbornly.

“Not fine!“ Kenma replied.

“You rarely spend time with me these days. When we talk its always Alisa that, Alisa there. Don’t you know how insecure I feel?!“ Kenma shouted.

“Do you know how many voices I battled in my head when I was trying to confess to you?! Do you know how insecure I feel when you talk about how funny a person is or how happy you are with them? Do you know I always torture myself with unanswered questions? DO YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW YOU CAN EASILY REPLACE ME?!“ Kenma shouted at Kuroo. At this point Kenma is down on his knees crying.

“Do you know how much it hurts me seeing you smile wider with her than me?“ Kenma said.

“𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾 𝖨 𝗐𝗂𝗌𝗁 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾.“

“K-ken...“ Kuroo said.

“Don’t. Don’t say a word right now.“ Kenma said.

Kuroo nodded and left Kenma’s home.

Kenma broke down crying on the spot. He grabbed his phone and called Hinata.

“Kenma?“ Hinata’s questioning voice was heard.

“Sh-shouyo...“ Kenma hiccuped.

“Wait! You’re crying?!“ Hinata asked worriedly.

“Sho-“ Kenma couldn’t finished the sentence and broke down there.

Hinata couldn’t do anything. It hurt him to hear his friend suffer. He waited in silence until Kenma told him what had happened.  
He didn’t know how to respond so he said the one thing that hopefully could help him.

“Kenma, how about try writing a song?“ Hinata suggested.

Silence... That’s all that Hinata heard from the other line.

“I’ll try. Thanks Shouyo.“ Kenma replied as he sighed and ended the phone call.

“𝖨 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗎𝗍𝖾, 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒 𝗌𝖾𝖼𝗈𝗇𝖽.“  
Kenma sang pouring his heart into the song.

“𝖫𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖺𝗇𝗒𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝖺𝗍 𝖺𝗇𝗒 𝗆𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗇𝗍.“

“Kenma I’m so so sorry. I fucked up. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you please don’t leave me. D-don’t.“ Kuroo said breaking down in front of Kenma.

“Hey, hey.“ Kenma kneeled down and cupped Kuroo’s chin making him face him.

“Why are you crying? You don’t have to cry.“ Kenma said in a hushed whisper as he wiped the tear falling down Kuroo’s eyes.

“I don’t deserve you. Yo-you’re too kind.“ Kuroo replied as he hiccuped.

“𝖠𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝖺 𝗆𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗇𝗍.“

Kenma sang those lines looking straight at Kuroo. He smiled sadly.

“Kenma! Kenma!“ Kuroo shouted as he ran to Kenma.

“What is it?“ Kenma asked while playing his Nintendo DS.

Kuroo knelt down on one knee and held a ring on his hand.

“K-Kuroo?“ Kenma asked dropping his Nintendo DS.

“This is a promise ring. I promise to protect you. I promise to always be by your side. I promise on this day, this time, you’ll be my forever.“ Kuroo said standing up and sliding the ring onto Kenma’s finger. 

Kenma blushed and smiled.

“Always.“ he replied.

“𝖢𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖨 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗁𝗈𝗐.“

“Hey Kuroo are you alright?” Alisa asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m just feeling the song.” Kuroo explained wiping his tears.

“I know right? He’s so good at singing and writing a song.” Alisa explained looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo faintly smiled at Alisa and looked back to Kenma on the stage.

“𝖨 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 '𝗍𝗂𝗅 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗌𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝖽𝗂𝗌𝖺𝗉𝗉𝖾𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖽.”

Kenma looked out the window and saw lovers passing by. He was still broken about their break-up. He kept fondling over the ring Kuroo gave him. 

He looked at his calendar and sighed.

It was supposed to be their 3rd Anniversary today. 

‘Snow.’

“I promise? What a joke.” Kenma mumbled as he stood up and sat down on his desk.

Day 318  
I still love you.

“𝖬𝗂𝗌𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗒 𝖽𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗋.”

Kenma looked out the window and onto the street as he reminisced a memory.

“Kenma? What the hell?!” Kuroo shouted as he ran towards Kenma who was walking in the rain.

“Kuroo? What are you doing here?” Kenma mumbled.

“Nevermind that! You’re drenched in water! You could get a flu!” Kuroo ranted worryingly.

“Kuroo. It’s fine. I like the rain.” Kenma explained as he looked up.

“I wished you like me more than you like the rain.” Kuroo mumbled.

“What was that?” Kenma asked.

“Oh? Nothing. Let’s go inside before you really get a flu.” Kuroo said dragging Kenma to his home.

‘Wished you still cared for me like that.’ Kenma thought as the memory dissipates.

“𝖭𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗄𝗇𝖾𝗐 𝗈𝖿 𝗉𝖺𝗂𝗇 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝖨'𝗏𝖾 𝗀𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐.” 

Kenma looked at the quiet crowd as he sang. He looked back at Kuroo who was also looking at him. 

Kuroo smiled faintly at him. Kenma returned the faint smile back.

‘I still love you jerk.’  
‘I still love you Ken.’

“𝖳𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝖨 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗈. 𝖶𝗁𝗒 𝖽𝗂𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗀𝗈?”

“W-what did you say?“ Kenma asked unsure of what Kuroo said.

“I think we should break up...“ Kuroo replied.

“W-what? N-nonono. I-I refuse. No I- you can’t leave me! You promised. Yo-you promised me! Why can’t you look at me?! You want to be with her, don’t you? A-am I not e-  
enough for you?“ Kenma said while crying. His heart was hurting. It was so painful.

“I’m sorry Ken. I truly did loved you Ken. I really did. It’s just that sometimes forever, doesn’t necessarily mean forever. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise. I’m sorry.“ Kuroo said sadly as he watch his now ex-lover break down in front of him. 

“Go ahead.“ Kenma mumbled.

“W-what?“ Kuroo asked unsurely.

“I said go ahead. Leave me like everyone else. It’s always been a cycle for me.“ Kenma replied as he wipe his tears.

“O-oh. Th-thank you. Thank you Ken.“ Kuroo said as he ran out of Kenma’s apartment.

And that us when Kenma truly lost it. He cried and cried all night. He hid all of their pictures. He hid all of his belongings in his home. He hid everything not leaving a single trace of him.

‘You actually left. You really did let us go. After 2 years... Hah. I’m so stupid to think that we will last.’

“𝖨 𝗁𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗅𝖾𝗍 𝗎𝗌 𝗀𝗈 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀.”

“Kenmaaaa. You have to go out and socialize againnn. We can’t keep visiting you like this.“ Hinata said trying to pull Kenma out of his bed.

“Shouyo. I said I don’t want to go out.“ Kenma mumbled.

“Kenma. Please just for today?” Akaashi said.

“What’s today gotta do with it?” Kenma mumbled.

“It’s a weekend Kenma. You usually are out and about this time.” Hinata said still struggling to pull Kenma.

“I don’t want to go outside Shouyo.” Kenma said as he turn around making Hinata fall.

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head.

“Hinata give it up. We’ll try again next week.” Akaashi said.

Hinata frowned and nodded. He looked at Kenma one last time before closing the door.

Kenma broke down crying again. 

“Why? Why can’t I let you go? Its unfair! Why am I the only one struggling between us? W-why?” Kenma shouted as he started crying harder. 

“𝖨 𝗁𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗁𝗂𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝖾𝗌 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝖽𝗌 𝖨'𝗆 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀.”

‘They look perfect for each other. Much more perfect than we were.’

Kenma shut off his phone and grabbed his stereo. He turned it on and clicked the playlist Kuroo made for him.

‘You can easily give me this. You always listen to Alisa. So why? Why can’t you listen to me the way you listen to her? Where do I lack? Am I not enough?’

Kenma closed his eyes and listened to the song. While listening to it he didn’t notice but a tear has slipped away from his eyes.

‘I shouldn’t love you and yet... I still do. I still love you Tetsurou Kuroo.’

’Always.’

“𝖨 𝗁𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝗂𝗍𝗍𝗅𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝖨'𝗆 𝗎𝗇𝖺𝗐𝖺𝗋𝖾.”

“Hey Kenma if one day we broke up what would you do?“ Kuroo asked Kenma who was laying on his lap with his Nintendo.

“Why are you asking that?” Kenma asked nervously.

“Its just that. We never know what may happen.” Kuroo said scratching his neck.

Kenma placed the Nintendo down and sat up.

“I don’t know Kuro. Never even thought of it. Now that you mention it... I really don’t know. I’ll have a hard time moving on that’s for sure. Why do you ask?” Kenma replied  
looking at Kuroo straight in the eye.

“Oh, uh nothing. Just wondering.” Kuroo said averting his eyes around the room. 

Kenma nodded and went back to laying on Kuroo’s lap while using his Nintendo.

“𝖨 𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝗋𝖾𝗆𝖾𝗆𝖻𝖾𝗋 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗐𝖾 𝖻𝗋𝗈𝗄𝖾 𝗌𝗈 𝗉𝖾𝗋𝖿𝖾𝖼𝗍𝗅𝗒.”

“Have you calmed down?” Kuroo asked Kenma as he entered his home a week after Kenma’s break down.

Kenma only nodded and notion him to sit at the sofa. He grabbed his cup of coffee and sat across Kuroo.

It was silent for 10 minutes neither of them speaking up until Kenma broke the silence.

“Give my love to Alisa-san. Treat her better than me, Kuroo alright? That’s the least you can do.” Kenma said.

“A-are you sure?” Kuroo asked looking at Kenma wide-eyed.

“Yes. I’m sure. Go to her Kuroo. Make her happy.” Kenma said as he smiled faintly.

“Thank you Ken. Thank you.” Kuroo said smiling as he exits Kenma’s house.

After Kuroo left his home Kenma cried again. 

‘As long as you’re happy. As long as you’re happy. I’m happy.’

“𝖳𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗅𝗂𝖿𝖾 𝖻𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌 𝗆𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇.”

“Hey Kenma you sure you want to do this?” Hinata asked him.

“Yes I’m sure Shouyo.” Kenma answered as they enter the house.

As they enter the first thing Kenma saw is Kuroo with his arm behind Alisa.

‘That used to be me.’

“HEY HEY HEY!!! KENMA! MY DISCIPLE!” Bokuto shouted at them.

“Hi Bokuto-san.” They both replied.

“Come in, come in! Enjoyyyy! Since it is my birthday party.” Bokuto said walking back to Akaashi and hugging him from behind.

Kenma looked back at Kuroo and Alisa.

“Hey.” Kuroo said.

“Hi.” Kenma mumbled. 

He then went back to be beside Hinata. He looked at Kuroo and Alisa’s hands.

‘I also used to hold his hand.’

“Hey Kenma. Yohoo~” Hinata said waving his hand infront of his face.

“Huh? Oh what is it Shouyo?” Kenma asked.

“Nothing. You just spaced out.” Hinata said as he ate his food.

‘I used to be your world. I used to be your everything. I used to be the one to make you smile. I used to be the one who made you blush. I used to be the one you kissed. I used to be the one you loved.’

“Hey Kenma!” Akaashi calls out to him from outside.

Kenma stands up and walks out to the garden.

“Don’t mind them alright? Forget about them even just for tonight.” Akaashi says handing him a drink.

‘Yeah. I should enjoy.’ 

Kenma grabbed the drink and felt temporary happiness.

“𝖳𝗂𝗆𝖾 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗅 𝗆𝗒 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍.”

Kenma opened his eyes and looked at the crowd in front of him. Almost everyone at the concert venue were in tears. He looked back to where Kuroo was and saw him crying.  
Kenma looked away and continued singing the song.

“𝖳𝗁𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖻𝖺𝖽 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗒 𝖽𝖺𝗒𝗌.”

“It’s raining again.” Kenma mumbled as he looks out his window. 

He then looked back at his calendar.

‘It’s been 1 year since we broke up.’ 

Kenma sighs and stands up as he makes his daily coffee. He sat down in his working area and started writing yet another song.

‘Kuro. This is the last song I will write for you.’ 

“𝖨 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖨 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝗈𝗄𝖺𝗒.”

Kenma sighs and stands up. He looks at the finished composition of the song and sent it directly to his producer.

“Hey Shouyo.” Kenma said as he picks up his phone.

“Hi Kenma! Me and Kageyama are gonna watch a movie.” Hinata said.

“And?” Kenma asked.

“Well... um... ah! Kageyama!” Hinata shouted from the other line.

“Hinata wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us?” Kageyama said.

“Oh. No thanks. I have a recording to go to.” Kenma replied.

“Good Luck Kenma!” Hinata shouted from the other line.

“Good luck Kenma-san.” Kageyama said before ending the call.

‘Hey Kuro. How are you these days? Are you and Alisa still together?’ 

Kenma sighs and shakes his head as he heads to his studio.

“𝖨 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗎𝗍𝖾, 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒 𝗌𝖾𝖼𝗈𝗇𝖽.”

“Ken!” Kuroo said smiling at Kenma.

“Kenmaaaaa~” Kuroo said pouting at him.

“Kenma!” Kuroo shouted at Kenma embarrassingly.

“Kenmaaaaa.” Kuroo said teasingly.

“Ne~ Kenma” Kuroo said as he looked at him with his eyes full of love.

“I love you Kenma.” Kuroo said.

“I-I think we should break up.” Kuroo said looking down.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.” Kuroo said as he started tearing up.

“Sometimes forever doesn’t necessarily mean forever.” Kuroo said as he looks at a crying Kenma.

“I’m sorry.”  
“I love you.”

“Hey Kenma. Always and forever?” Kuroo said as he looked at Kenma and intertwined their hands.

“𝖫𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝖿 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝖺 𝗆𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗇𝗍.”

“Hey Kenma!” Kuroo shouted as he ran towards Kenma.

“What is it Kuroo?” Kenma asked.

“You know I love you right?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes I do love you.” Kenma said while playing his Nintendo.

“So you won’t get mad at me?” Kuroo asked.

“Depends.” Kenma replied.

“Uh... I may or may have not destroyed your PS4?” Kuroo said.

“YOU WHAT?!” Kenma exclaimed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was just using it and then it made a spark kind of noice?” Kuroo explained.

“Kuroo...” Kenma looked at him. 

“Y-yes?” Kuroo squeaked. 

“You better pay for it.” Kenma said as he grabbed his Nintendo and started using it again.

“W-WHAT?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“F-fine. You’re lucky I love you.” Kuroo said.

“Kenma I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Kuroo pleaded. 

“YOU DIDN’T MEAN TO WHAT?! KISS A GIRL?!” Kenma exclaimed. 

“She forced herself upon me! You gotta believe me please!” Kuroo was now down on his knees begging.

“I tried to push her away but she refused to. Even going far as to hold my body so she wouldn’t get pushed away.” Kuroo explained teary eyed.

“Please. You’re the only one I love. You’re the only one I cherish more than my life.” Kuroo said as a tear slip from his eyes.

Kenma couldn’t stay angry at the bedhead boy any longer. Seeing him cry breaks his heart. And knowing he’s the reason hurts him even more.

“Hey. I’m sorry as well alright? I overreacted. Don’t worry I believe you. I trust you Kuroo.” Kenma said as he kissed Kuroo’s forehead and wipes his tears.  
Kuroo sighed then smiled. 

‘That smile will always be my favorite.’

“𝖠𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝗐𝖺𝗂𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾.”

Kenma sang his heart out in-front of his audience. He poured all his pent up sadness, regret, pain, and guilt into this song. 

Kuroo watched Kenma from the side and smiled faintly.

‘At least you achieved your dream Ken.’

“𝖡𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝖾, 𝖨 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗐.”

Kuroo looked at Kenma with admiration in his eyes. 

“𝖨𝗇 𝖺 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗅𝖽 𝗌𝗍𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖿𝗎𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗅𝗂𝖿𝖾. 𝖨 𝗌𝖾𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋.”

Kenma looked at Kuroo who was looking back at him. He faintly smiled at him.

“𝖨𝗇 𝖺 𝖻𝗂𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾 '𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝗐𝖾 𝖽𝖾𝗌𝖾𝗋𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝖻𝖾𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋.”

Kuroo faintly smiled back at Kenma as well.

“𝖠𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗋𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗌.”

Kenma continued as he nears the end of the song still looking at Kuroo.

“𝖡𝖾𝖼𝖺𝗎𝗌𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗂𝗌 𝗅𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗀𝗈.”

‘Hey Kenma. Thank you for being a part of my life. I love you so much. You will always have a place in my heart. You truly did fill up the hole inside my heart. You made me happy.  
You always made me smile. And with that attitude of yours, you made me fall harder than I expected. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fulfill all the promises I made to you. I know how hurt you were when I asked if we broke up.  
You know? A part of me was thankful you let me go. But I wanted you to beg me to stay. Cause if you did, I would’ve came back to you already. But you didn’t.  
To be honest, I was a little disappointed but what I did was much worse. There’s no room for me to judge. I just hope that one day, you’ll find your always and forever. I’m sorry if it couldn’t be me my love.  
Thank you for the memories Ken. I truly will treasure it. This is the last time I’ll be saying it.  
I love you so much Ken, my love. I hope you’ll be happier than when you were with me.  
Farewell my love.’

‘Hey Kuroo. Thank you for making my life more enjoyable. Thank you for persuading me to always hang out with you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you.  
I love you Kuroo. I love you so much. But I have to let you go. I know that now. I hope I get to meet my always and forever. I’m sorry for making you upset at times.  
I’m sorry for being overprotective of you at times as well. Its just that I feel very insecure when I see you smile around other people. I always have that feeling where I think I can easily be replaced.  
Yes. It hurt me when you asked if we could break up. We spent 2 years together. And I admit it took me 2 years as well to move on from you. How ironic right?  
I wish you happiness Kuro. I’ll treasure the moments I had with you. You’ll always have a place in my heart.  
This is the last time I’ll say it.  
I love you so much Kuro. No one can replace you.  
Farewell my love.’

“𝖯𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗅𝖾𝗍𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗀𝗈...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in ao3. Hope you all enjoyed the bittersweet ending!


End file.
